playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Obersmoffe
Obersmoffe, Deathlord of the Ebon Blade and one of many adventurers who saved the Azeroth from death time after time again, is expected to appear as DLC for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. BIOGRAPHY Warcraft II Obersmoffe was once a human, and rather than a Death Knight, a Paladin of the Silver Hand. He was the sole Paladin from Gilneas, as the Gilnean King Glenn Greymane was reluctant to join the Alliance of Lordaeron. He was often around the stronger and more faithful Knights such as Turalyon, Tirion and others. Not much else is known except for the fact he was around when Blackhand had killed Anduin Lothar in combat. Expecting a retreat from the Humans, the Horde was not expecting Turalyon to take up Lothars’ broken sword and defeat the orcish Horde. After this second war, he returned to Gilneas, and when he found out about the Greymane Wall, which would effectively cut them off from the world, causing him to join the North Gate Rebellion. It was presumed Obersmoffe was arrested, never to be let out again. Warcraft III During the events of Warcraft III, he was kidnapped, and brought to Shadowfang Keep. While he was there, he was tortured and transformed into a Worgen with his best friend, Lord Harford. Most of the others went insane, but his determination to escape kept him sane, although the Light had abandoned him. World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, a group of adventurers stormed Shadowfang, which made Arugal send the feral worgen upon them. The valiant heroes ended up not only killing the worgen, but Arugal himself. As they were about to be found by the adventurers, they both realized they would die if they saw them. Within all of the chaos, they both escaped. The Burning Crusade When the adventurers went through the Dark Portal with the newly enlisted Draenei and Blood Elves, Obersmoffe tried to rally a group against the Lich King, and although he managed to cause a disturbance, he was eventually killed, and captured by Frostmourne, while Harford was captured. Wrath of The Lich King For the beginning of Wrath of The Lich King, he was resurrected by Arthas himself, and became one of the Death Knights of Acherus, led by Darion Mograine. While he was a minion of the Lich King, he did nefarious actions, such as turning horses and humans undead, torturing citizens for information, and poisoning people. He was later ordered to go into a shack, and to kill the other worgen who was chained up. At first, this worgen was defiant, but when he noticed it was Obersmoffe, he had revealed himself as Lord Harford. Harford managed to break his conditioning, and later, when Obersmoffe was asked what was taking so long, Harford told Obersmoffe to kill him, otherwise, they both die. But then he told him "Remember Gilneas." Harford was then executed by Obersmoffe. During the Battle for Light's Hope, Obersmoffe joined the 300 Knights of the Silver Hand against the 10,000 Scourge. The Scourge was about to overwhelm them, but then Tirion Fordring entered the fray, which later made Darion surrender. As Tirion revealed it was a suicide mission to lure him out, The Lich King told Darion he wasn't wrong, and that Acherus was nothing compared to Fordring. As Obersmoffe and Darion charged him, they both were pushed to the side, and Tirion was about to become undead. Darion however, threw the Corrupted Ashbringer at Tirion, returning it to it's former glory and banishing the Lich King from the holy grounds. Instead of helping the Ebon Blade and newly formed Argent Crusade, he went to exile, with guilt about his actions. Cataclysm With Obersmoffe being accepted into the Alliance by King Varian Wrynn, he aided the Alliance with capturing Tol Barad, and entering to finish what pirates remained there. He later left to confront Deathwing along with 25 adventurers of the Horde, and 24 adventurers of the Alliance. Once Deathwing was killed, he went to IceCrown Citadel, viewing the home of the Scourge. Mists of Pandaria With the faction war reignited, he was sent by Varian to find his son Anduin in the new continent of Pandaria. Although he did rescue Anduin, and became great friends with him, Obersmoffe was taken out of the war. Garrosh Hellscream, Warchief of the Horde had launched an assault on him whilst he was exploring the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, causing explosions that put him in a coma-like state for the rest of the war. He was absent during the Siege of Orgrimmar. Warlords of Draenor With Garrosh escaping to a new timeline, the heroes of Azeroth were looking for people to go through the Dark Portal and into Draenor. Varian suggested Obersmoffe, but he couldn't go, due to being in a coma. Legion Obersmoffe had awoken from his coma, around the same time as Magni Bronzebeard had returned.